The Misfits
by Moxy the Fox and Brooklyn B
Summary: Just a story about the misfits Aka: Shadow, Marion, Darky, Goldie, BB,JJ, and Plushtrap! Rated M just to make sure
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Bros! this Story is about the misfits in FNAF aka: Marion,Goldie,Shadow,Darky,JJ,BB, and Plushtrap! Why Plushtrap and not Springtrap? Cause I see Springtrap as a phantom and they never called Plushtrap as a nightmare so why not? :) any how if you have a problem with my writing I am** **sorry cause this is the way i write and it won't change much! any how if you like my story please Fav and Follow my story and leave a nice comment! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Marion made his way down the hall feeling he was being watched by something or someone. That someone was Darky the bunny a smart,shy,and sneaky animatronic that only had one friend called shadow the bear. Much to Darky's dismay they were often called 'The Shadow Guys'. Darky hated to be called that but never back talked to people. But he needed to talk to the puppet after he killed the guard. That was messy so maybe Darky could help clean up the mess. Sure he talked to the kid called JJ but she was just a kid, so Darky couldn't say any thing an adult would say to another adult. So the way he can talk is like a well child entertainer like the others. but he never talked like that around Shadow, they talked weird together.

"AHHHHHH!" the night guard screamed as darky hears a sickening 'pop'

"Thats my cue" Darky whispers as he walked into the office to see blood every were

"oh... hello...ummm?" Marion looks at him oddly

"hi... my name is darky" He mumbles

" ok... Darky, why are you here?" marion says

"Thought you might need some help to clean up" Darky holds out a mop he had got from the cleaning closet

"thanks... I guess" Marion replies as Darky passes him another mop

"..." darky starts to clean the blood up

"you don't talk much" marion says as he joins the cleaning

"no i don't, but it's normal for me..." Darky sighs " Can you help me marion?"

"sure," marion looks at the bunny" what you need help with?"

"making friends" Darky nervously smiles

"Well I can't help you that,I have none either" marion says

"why not?" Darky says

"Cause I am a misfit, not many people like misfits" marion looks at Darky smiling sadly

"Does that mean I am a misfit?" Darky says moving to another spot of blood

"I don't know" marion says snapping his fingers and all the blood was gone

"What the hell!?" Darky says startled

"See you later Darky" marion says as he goes back down the hall

"I guess..." darky says as he head to the basement

* * *

 _meanwhile... Shadow POV_

"Add some Lilac to the Hazel..." I whisper as I add Lilac to my experiment " A little Maze and... it's done!"

"whats done Shadow?" Darky says as he walks in

"My new experiment" I smirk at my bunny buddy

"ohhh... ok" Darky says as he heads towards to his bed

"why are you so tired Darky" I ask him

"I just am dude" He flops on his bed

"So your not going to drink the potion?" I say

"I will tomorrow" He says drifting away

"Oh no you won't!" I say as I grab him up

"AHHHHH!" Darky yells

"Please drink it" I ask

"fine..." Darky groans as he takes the vile and quickly drinks it

"Ok you can go to sleep now" I laugh

"thanks for that" Darky says sarcastically,as he goes to bed of course I stay up to play with my chemistry set and i fell asleep

* * *

 _the next_ _day... Shadow's POV still_

I awoke to crying of Darky

"whats wrong dude" I ask as I look at him

"That stupid potion of your turned me into a girl! you dick!" Darky says with a much more high voice

"thats not possible, just get up" I say as he gets up with his blanket around his body

"..."

"... put the blanket down Darky" I demand

"No, I am a girl under this you idiot" he says

"now stupid!" I yell, he then let go of the blanket, and he wasn't lying about being a girl he had cleavage and every thing! he even had long lashes that i didn't see

"you happy!?" Darky slaps me

"kinda... my potion did something" I say

" I hate you" Darky snarked and slaps me again

"I will go get you a sweater ok" I say rubbing my cheek and going up the stairs to find the puppet in the dining room

" What do you want?" the puppet asks softly

"A sweater..." i say oddly

"why?" the puppet

"I turned my friend Darky into a girl..." I mumble

"Poor boy, here..." he snapped his fingers and a black sweater was in my hands " this should do..."

"Thanks" i say

"by the way my name is marion" he says disappearing

"now i have to get down stairs to him... i mean her" i say going to the stairs the door being locked, i then knock

"who's there?" darky says in the deepest voice she can

"It's me idiot!" I shout

"oh..." darky then opens the door, letting me in. i throw the sweater at her

"here you go" I say

"thanks" she says softly putting it on, then hugging me

"why are you hugging me?" i ask

"cause you helped me" she laughs as she heads up the stairs

"so did the puppet..." before i could finish she was up stairs

* * *

 _upstairs darky POV_

"what to do, I'm a girl now" i whisper to myself as a Golden bear pops in front of me

"wrong room..." the bear looks at me " 'ello!" the bear says

"hi..." i say

"well you gonna tell me your name?" he says

"my name is darky the bunny..." i mumble

"nice to meet 'cha darky!" he smiles

"who are you?" i ask

"I am Goldie Alexander Fredbear" he says

"ok Goldie" i try not to laugh

"let me out Goldie!" i notice that a voice is coming from the back pack he had on

"calm down Plushtrap" he says taking a small bunny out of his bag

"..."

"oi! whats wrong with him?" Plushtrap says

"nothing is wrong with him, you startled him" Goldie says

"why is he so small" I ask Goldie

"i shrank him along time ago, couldn't find a spell to fix him" Goldie says looking at Plushtrap

"yah... sure Goldie" Plushtrap says sarcastically

"I use to be a boy" i say then mentally slapping myself

"Wha...!?" Goldie and Plushtrap say shocked

"I drank my friends potion last night, turned me into a dammed female" I say

"..."

"..."

"... ok that is so weird" Plushtrap says

"be nice Plushtrap!" Goldie says slapping Plushtrap in the back of the head

"ow..." Plushtrap wines

"..." i say nothing to this

"sorry for calling you a man... ma'am" Goldie says

"I am too... miss" Plushtrap sighs

"I am only a female on the outside, but I am all guy on the inside" i say 'oh god i made it sound like i'm a herm' i think

"ok, nice meeting you Darky see you some other time!" Goldie says teleporting away with Plushtrap

"ugh! i am so stupid!" I yell out loud as i storm to Prize corner

* * *

 _prize_ _corner marion POV_

" Mr. Marion come play with me" BB wines

"no BB I'm tired!" i say once again lowering into my box

"fine..." BB says leaving the corner

"finally so quiet!" I smile as I close my box and start to rest until i hear a soft knock on my box

"..." i raise out of my box half asleep

"BB go away..." I say until i see it was Darky "... sorry Darky" I say blushing

"I don't know who this BB is but i guess he is boring" Darky says

"yes... but more annoying than boring... but he's a kid" I smile a softer smile

"Ok..." Darky says sitting on the floor

"so how is it like being a girl" i say but she glares at me

"how did you know!?" Darky Screams

"I gave Shadow the sweater" i say covering my ears... wait i have no ears

"oh... Shadow didn't tell me that" Darky blushes and face plams

"it's ok, but why is your friend so odd?" i ask

"hey! we are all black sheep!" she laugh

"i know" i role my eyes

"do you know Goldie?" Darky asks making me blush

"yes i do... he's nice" i say

"yes a little to nice to talk to" Darky says

"I have never talked to him... I just have seen him" i say

"well I will get out of you hair" Darky says leaving

"She knows him, why do i have a crush on a guy!" i whisper going to my box and lying with my golden plush ' i need to talk to him somehow' i thought to myself as i went to sleep

* * *

 **A/N: oh my0.0 Welp any how please fav and Follow! sorry for the cliff hanger! but this was a lot of work and i plan on doing more! but please guess what happens next! bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Bros! ok a person called Fnaf4ever, your so nice thanks! any who marion is a guy in this story and Darky at the moment is a girl (Darky: thanks a lot shadow) so much sarcasm so yah, plush trap is a guy as well in most of my stories he would be a she! please no mean haters and my birth day party is on Sunday (marion: congrats) so any who on with the story!**

* * *

Plushtrap POV (wow!)

"if you poke me one more time BB, i will slap you!" I wine anger at the twelve year old

"but , no one will play with me!" BB says

"ask JJ, she is your sister..." i say

"no she isn't, she's a weirdo!" BB wines

"stop it, she is just like you, just lease annoying" i mumble to the kid as JJ walks in

"oh hi BB" JJ says sitting next to me

"hi Weirdo" BB says making JJ start to cry, making my program start to take hold

"BB be nice or you will get grounded, JJ come on and stop crying or i will tickle you!" i laugh going to tickle JJ ' dear god why i have to do this' i thought

"STOP MISTER PLUSHY!" JJ laughs as i tickle her

"ok i will stop" i say going over to BB and grabbing his arm and taking him to the corner were marion roamed

"what do you want Plushtrap" marion asks madly cause his sleep had been disturbed

"BB was being mean to JJ again..." i say letting go of BB and pushing him over to marion

"why did you bring him here?" marion says

"cause you raised him"i say leaving to the back stage

* * *

? POV ( here comes a sad part)

"I'm sorry Mommy" i cry as my mother slaps me

"you better be you little shit!" she says as she punches me in the gut, then she kicks me in the shin

"P-please don't h-h-hurt me m-mommy" i fall to the ground of the bathroom in the pizza place

"oh... the fun has just began" she slurs as she takes a knife out of her pockets and starts to cut my legs open blood spilling on the floor

"m-mommy it's so d-dark" i say as my eye blur

"stay here bitch, i'm leaving..." my mother says as i hear footsteps out the door, i hope mommy comes back...

* * *

(what have i done :( am crying any who) Marion POV

"I can't believe you BB, go in the corner" i say leaving to go wash my face to clean up the dust from my box i enter the bathroom and walk to the sink to see a little girl sleeping in one of the stalls, i walk over to her to see blood and cuts on her body along with some bruises.

"are you okay little girl" i ask but no response, 'she's not sleeping' i noticed, i then pick her up and take her to my box in the prize room she starts to stir and opens her eyes

" w-where am I-I" she says shaking

"your at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who did this to you" i ask in a state of worry, 'who would do this to a little girl" i wonder

"I don't remember, are you my daddy?' she asks "what do i tell her?' i think ' do i lie and say i am her father?' i decide the best choice was to lie, hopefully i don't regret this

"yes, i am your father" i say (A/N: Darth Vador every one XD oh the puns) picking her up and hugging her, i felt a connection with this little girl

"whats my name daddy?" she asks

"your name is... uh... Melody" i say stupidly

"is that why i like to sing?" she asks

"sure melody" i say smiling taking her to the kitchen (i guess chica is here cause who else cooks?"

"oh hi marion, who's that little one" chica smiles

"this is melody" i say quietly to the hyper chicken

"hi there melody, you hungry?" chica says bending over to melody

"a little hungry miss chicken..." melody says softly

"I will heat up some pizza ok, just stay here Mel" chica says

"but my names melody..." melody says cutely

"thats a nickname melody" i say wondering what her real name is...thats when chica walk out with a plate with two slices of pizza on it for melody

"here You go mel!" she says disappearing, 'that chicken is weird' i thought as i watch melody eat the pizza quietly

" do i have a mommy?" she asks

"uh..." i don't know what to say, i forgot about this

"..." she waits quietly

"...no, i'm sorry your mom is not here" i say as normal as i could

"ok... as long as i have my daddy i am fine" she smiles

"let's get you cleaned up" i say after she eats her pizza, i grab her and take her to the bathroom and give her a wash cloth " just get cleaned up, i have to talk to your uncle..." i smile meaning the night guard

"ok daddy!" she says as i leave to go to the office down back, tonight we had a new night guard so i could ask him to get stuff for melody

"s-stay back i-i wound the box" the small guard says

"i know, the guy on the phone is full a shit" i say as he probably is thinking 'i'm gonna die'

"r-really?"

"yea, he likes scaring the new guys, stupid Scott" i say "my name is marion, i need your help..."

"w-what do y-you need?" he says

"first tell me your name" i ask

"i-it's Jeremy" he says

"ok Jeremy, i need little girl clothes and toys, for kids about eight" i say

"o-ok " Jeremy says going back to work as i leave to the bathroom to find melody all clean

"do you enjoy being cleaned" i ask

"yes, all clean" she says jumping at me like i would the night guard, i then take her to my box and put her in with a small kids blanket that a kid left, she fell asleep fast, i then cuddle in the box

* * *

Darky POV! (do you like it? :D)

"I hate you shadow and no i will not try any more of your potions" i say

"come on Darky, you do it all the time" shadow wines

"you last one turned me into a girl, as you can tell i still am one!" i yell as i run up the stairs to the dining room and start crying, i felt funny and i felt to much affection towards Shadow, damn female feelings i could shut this all down if i was a man, but now i was all over the place ' am i in love...WOW i am so stupid' i thought as tears fell down my face ' nobody loves me... so how could i fall in love!' i mentally slap myself and start wiping my tears away, and go back down stairs and fall on my bed and start to fall asleep

* * *

Shadow POV

Darky just fell asleep crying, i feel so bad, he-... i mean she is my friend and i don't want to hurt her at all, i care so much about her

"GOD DAMNIT!" i yell as i slam my head into the wall " WHY AM I SO GODDAMN STUPID!" i start to cry knowing if i treated Darky like i did before, i would lose a friend 

* * *

**A/N: ok... wow what have we here, oh and melody is an OC of mine... thanks for reading BYE BYE!**

 **markiplier: Fuck you**

 **Me: there are some kids reading mark**

 **Markiplier: but you rated it M!?**


End file.
